hdmfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dæmons From Various Parallel Worlds
This is a partial list of dæmons from various parallel worlds. It includes speculated dæmon forms for characters from fictions other than His Dark Materials, '' but still based closely on Philip Pullman's concept, as well as some ideas as to the dæmons of some real world celebrities and historical figures in their respective parallel universes. In the case of children's dæmons whose forms haven't settled, the dæmon's three most common shapeshifting forms are listed. This is currently a work-in-progress. Fictional parallel worlds' dæmons Harry Potter * Harry Potter - ''white tiger * Ron Weasley - wild boar * Hermione Granger - hawk * Ginny Weasley - domestic pigeon * Neville Longbottom - domestic sheep * Luna Lovegood - raven * Fred Weasley - chihuahua puppy * George Weasley - shorthair kitten * Percy Weasley - crow * Draco Malfoy - monitor lizard * Vincent Crabbe - pug dog * Gregory Goyle - bulldog * Angelina Johnson - gorilla * Nymphadora Tonks - penguin * Cedric Diggory - German shepherd * Cho Chang - elephant * Parvati Patil - rhinoceros * Padma Patil - orangutan * Marietta Edgecombe - rat * Pansy Parkinson - kid * Vernon Dursley - python * Dudley Dursley - toad * Petunia Evans Dursley - goose * Albus Dumbledore - lamb * Minerva McGonagall - tabby cat * Severus Snape - kingsnake * Quirinus Quirrell - cockatoo * Gilderoy Lockhart - rattlesnake * Lord Voldemort - nameless thing (once a magpie) * James Potter Sr. - orange tiger * Lily Evans Potter - grizzly bear * Sirius Black - lynx * Remus Lupin - wolf * Peter Pettigrew - baboon White tiger dæmon.jpeg|Harry Potter's white tiger dæmon Wild boar dæmon.jpeg|Ron Weasley's wild boar dæmon Red-tailed hawk dæmon.jpeg|Hermione Granger's hawk dæmon Raven dæmon.jpeg|Luna Lovegood's raven dæmon Chihuahua puppy British shorthair kitten dæmons.jpeg|Fred and George Weasley's dæmons Domestic pigeon dæmon.jpeg|Ginny Weasley's pigeon dæmon Monitor lizard dæmon.jpeg|Draco Malfoy's monitor lizard dæmon Sheep dæmon.jpeg|Neville Longbottom's sheep dæmon Python dæmon.jpeg|Vernon Dursley's python dæmon Lamb dæmon.jpeg|Albus Dumbledore's lamb dæmon Tabby cat dæmon.jpeg|Minerva McGonagall's tabby cat dæmon Kingsnake dæmon.jpeg|Severus Snape's kingsnake dæmon Asian elephant dæmon.jpeg|Cho Chang's elephant dæmon German shepherd dæmon.jpeg|Cedric Diggory's German shepherd dæmon Gorilla dæmon.jpeg|Angelina Johnson's gorilla dæmon Penguin dæmon.jpeg|Nymphadora Tonks' penguin dæmon Kid dæmon.jpeg|Pansy Parkinson's kid dæmon Orange tiger dæmon.jpeg|James Potter's orange tiger dæmon Grizzly bear dæmon.jpeg|Lily Evans Potter's grizzly bear dæmon Lynx dæmon.jpeg|Sirius Black's lynx dæmon The Lord of the Rings * Frodo Baggins - cat * Samwise Gamgee - Labrador retriever * Pippin Took - eagle, wolf * Merry Brandybuck - wildcat * Éowyn - eagle * Aragorn - lioness * Legolas - leopard * Gimli - armadillo * Gandalf - grey owl, snowy owl * Éomer - horse * Grima Wormtongue - toad * Saruman - magpie * Círdan - dolphin * Galadriel - dove * Elrond - rook * Arwen - swan * Sméagol Gollum - warthog * Boromir - orange tiger * Faramir - elk * Radagast - sparrow Cat dæmon.jpeg|Frodo Baggins' cat dæmon Labrador retriever dæmon.jpeg|Samwise Gamgee's Labrador retriever dæmon Eagle dæmon.jpeg|Éowyn's eagle dæmon Lioness dæmon.jpeg|Aragorn's lioness dæmon Leopard dæmon.jpeg|Legolas' leopard dæmon Armadillo dæmon.jpeg|Gimli's armadillo dæmon Female snowy owl dæmon.jpeg|Gandalf's snowy owl dæmon Common magpie dæmon.jpeg|Saruman's magpie dæmon Rook dæmon.jpeg|Elrond's rook dæmon Warthog dæmon.jpeg|Sméagol Gollum's warthog dæmon Percy Jackson * Percy Jackson - sea lion * Annabeth - bearded dragon * Grover - kitten * Tyson - spaniel puppy * Thalia - gyrfalcon * Nico - crow * Luke - ferret * Chiron - owl The Simpsons * Homer Simpson - sloth * Marge Simpson - koala * Bart Simpson - weasel, blue jay, mouse * Lisa Simpson - butterfly, buffalo, bluebird * Maggie Simpson - salamander, goldfish, elephant * Abraham Simpson - brown bear * Ned Flanders - carpenter ant * Charles M. Burns - condor * Waylon Smithers - Maltese dog * Patty Bouvier - tarantula * Selma Bouvier - skunk * Moe Szyslak - alligator * Barney Gumble - spider monkey * Comic Book Guy - snapping turtle * Milhouse van Houten - hamster, skink, canary * Principal Skinner - chihuahua * Mrs. Krabappel - llama * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Indian elephant * Chief Wiggum - rottweiler * Ralph Wiggum - toad, gecko, ostrich * Groundskeeper Willie - Doberman pinscher The Quest (2014) * Katie Smaluk - munchkin cat * Ashley Guerrero - rabbit * Jim Curry - badger * Jasmine Kyle - pony * Christian Sochor - chimpanzee * Adria Kyne - miniature pinscher * Leticia Reyes - leopard * Bonnie Gordon - pigeon * Patrick Higgins - meerkat * Shondo Blades - puma * Andrew Frazer - white tiger * Lina Carollo - kestrel * Sir Ansgar - lioness * Crio the Dreamer - honeybee * Grand Vizier - king cobra * Queen Ralia XXIII - peacock Beverly Hills 90210 * Brandon Walsh - sheep * Brenda Walsh - lamb * Dylan McKay - salamander * Kelly Taylor - swan * Steve Sanders - crocodile * Andrea Zuckerman - lovebird * David Silver - beagle puppy * Donna Martin - donkey * Cindy Walsh - black bear * Jim Walsh - tortoise * Nat Bussichio - ant Disney Princesses * Snow White - lamb * Cinderella - Pyrenean mountain dog * Aurora - dragonfly * Ariel - shark * Belle - macaw * Jasmine - tiger * Pocahantas - coyote * Mulan - lizard * Tiana - frog * Rapunzel - rabbit Celebrities' parallel worlds' dæmons Performers Actors * Humphrey Bogart - gorilla * Marlon Brando - bonobo * John Wayne - chimpanzee * Christopher Lee - salamander * Jack Nicholson - jay * Johnny Depp - fox * Tom Cruise - pine marten Actresses * Jodie Foster - falcon * Marlene Dietrich - snow leopard * Bette Davis - angora cat * Keira Knightly - cougar * Kate Winslet - golden eagle * Anne Hathaway - alpine chough * Emma Watson - spotted hyena Magicians * Harry Houdini - nutcracker * James Randi - hawk * Penn Jillette - chimpanzee * Teller - panda bear * David Copperfield - jay Authors * J.R.R. Tolkien - jaguar * C.S. Lewis - hare * Philip Pullman - clouded leopard * J.K. Rowling - lion * Erin Hunter - bluebird * Robert A. Heinlein - albatross * Isaac Asimov - orangutan * Arthur C. Clarke - badger Politicians * Donald Trump - raven * Hillary Clinton - badger * Barack Obama - hedgehog * Jair Messias Bolsonaro - dog Reality TV Survivor * Jeff Probst - African grey parrot Heroes vs. Villains * Amanda Kimmel - zebra * Candice Woodcock Cody - skua * Cirie Fields - labrador retriever * Colby Donaldson - American water spaniel * J.T. Thomas - cougar * James Clement - chimpanzee * Rupert Boneham - gibbon * Stephanie LaGrossa - sea lion * Sugar Kiper - Persian cat * Tom Westman - bullfrog * Coach Wade - bat * Courtney Yates - slow loris * Danielle DiLorenzo - moth * Jerri Manthey - cassowary * Parvati Shallow - swan * Randy Bailey - chimpanzee * Rob Mariano - lioness * Russell Hantz - coral snake * Sandra Diaz-Twine - poison arrow frog * Tyson Apostol - jackal The Amazing Race * Phil Keoghan -'' peregrine falcon'' Season 25 * Adam & Bethany - Labrador retriever & white dove * Amy & Maya - magpie & Norwich terrier * Dennis & Isabelle - baby elephant & otter * Brooke & Robbie - tiger & chimpanzee * Keith & Whitney - black mamba & wolf * Kym & Alli - Savannah kitten & domestic piglet * Lisa & Michelle - seagull & flamingo * Michael & Scott - bald eagle & grizzly bear * Tim & Te Jay - panda bear & donkey * Shelley & Nici - shrew & wolverine * Misti & Jim - capuchin monkey & chameleon Historical figures' parallel worlds' dæmons Dictators * Joseph Stalin - vulture * Adolf Hitler - wolf * Vladimir Lenin - bat * Benito Mussolini - termite * Mao Zedong - alligator * Kim Il Seung - goat Category:Lists